1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device securing system that allows the user of a mobile device to insert his/her finger into a gap or loop that is created by inserting at least a connector disposed on a first connecting end of the invention into a first port of a mobile device. In at least one embodiment, the loop is created by inserting a second connector disposed on a second securing end of the invention into a second port of the mobile device. When one or more of the connecters engage a port of the mobile device, a retaining member interconnecting the connecting end and the securing end defines a finger gap or loop that is adapted to receive a user's finger, thus allowing the user to insert a finger and prevent the mobile device from falling from the user's grasp.
2) Description of Related Art
The use of a casing or housing for a mobile that includes a loop is known. Given the increasing size of mobile devices, however, many users prefer not to use casings or housings that increase the size and weight of the mobile device. Moreover, cases can be very expensive and given the already high price of the mobile device, users are looking for a more economical means of protecting their mobile device. The lack of the casing and/or housing increases the need to ensure that the mobile device is not dropped during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide additional stability and to decrease the chance of dropping the mobile device during use by providing a finger gap or loop into which the user can insert his/her finger during use of the mobile device, without the use of a casing or housing for the mobile device. It is also an object of the invention to provide a device that is much smaller, less bulky and lighter than ordinary cases for mobile devices.